BvW: Odcinek 10
WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water Odcinek 10 „Yabai Tag Tournament” Autor: [[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] Po oczyszczeniu budynku WD40 producenci mogli znowu wrócić do swojej siedziby bez obaw, że dostaną jakiejś alergii albo innego syfu. Każdy z producentów zajmował się w większości sobą, Wojciu tworzył kolejne dzieła literackie, Zusia ćwiczyła grę nowej melodii na pianinie, Kitu siedziała przy tablecie graficznym, Katie oglądała anime, pod jej drzwiami tylko co jakiś czas wymieniały się pudełka z pizzą. Nawet Yanke$ miał zajęcie, projektował film o jakimś piłkarzu. DreamKiller siedział sam w swoim pokoju, grając sobie w jedną ze swoich gier. Po kolejnej ceremonii została siódemka graczy, oraz trzy obozy. Piers i Juan wrócili do dawnego obozu czerwonych, chłopacy byli nieco zaskoczeni ilością głosów na Lukasa, dlatego postanowili w ciągu kilku dni „wybadać” teren. Lukas również był zaskoczony ilością głosów jaką otrzymał, tak naprawdę to tylko kiepski stan Diona pozwolił utrzymać mu się w programie. Razem z Agathą wrócili do swojego szałasu, tradycyjnie nie było w nim Jurgity, nie byli z tego powodu specjalnie niezadowoleni, no może Lukas, Agathę znowu gryzło to, że dziewczyna siedzi u Drake’a. W istocie, było tak. Chłopak wyjątkowo mimo strachu jaki wyżerał go od środka zasnął w otoczeniu Jurgity i Angeliki. Ruda dziewczyna oczywiście spała wtulona w chłopaka, coraz bardziej podobało jej się udawanie „słodkiej dziewczyny”. Angelika zaś lubiła z nimi spać, Jurgita nie robiła jej z tego powodu problemów, a biedny chłopak nie miał nic do gadania. Trzeciego dnia od wyzwania na Piersa i Juana czekała miła niespodzianka, otrzymali od prowadzącego zapas jedzenia na kilka dni za wygranie wyzwania, konkretniej to Piers otrzymał, ale oczywistym było, że podzieli się z piłkarzem. Chłopacy mogli odpuścić sobie polowanie i zostać w obozie skupiając się na strategii. W pewnym momencie Piers zaproponował piłkarzowi, że należało by spróbować dogadać się z Lukasem. Wojskowy nadal nie powiedział koledze, że wcześniej zawarł z nim pakt, a ostatnio nie było czasu na obgadanie strategii przed głosowaniem, stąd wyszło jak wyszło. Juan nie był do końca przekonany twierdząc, że lepiej byłoby spróbować zwerbować kogoś do ich sojuszu aniżeli dołączać się do kogoś. Chłopacy odłożyli rozmowę na później delektując się obfitym śniadaniem. Lukas i Agatha może i nie dostali nagrody, ale świetnie sobie radzili ze zdobywaniem jedzenia. Agatha już dawno odkryła miejsce, gdzie rośnie pełno owoców, więc za każdym razem gdy byli głodni udawali się tam i jedli tyle, ile było im potrzebne. Podczas powrotu Lukas zagadał do Agathy na temat ostatniej ceremonii mówiąc o ilości głosów jaką otrzymał. „Chyba nie możemy już ufać Drake’owi” mruknął do dziewczyny, dodając, że obrażenia Diona wydawały mu się bardzo zastanawiające. Przecież żadne ze zwierząt nie było by wstanie zadać mu takich ran, a moment gdy upuścił wiadro gdy Jurgita go „rozproszyła” wydawał mu się bardzo dziwny. Dodatkowo od kiedy ona i chłopak zostali parą, nie mieli praktycznie żadnej możliwości by porozmawiać, Angelika również się odcięła spędzając tylko czas z tamtą dwójką. Agatha lekko się oburzyła na słowa kolegi twierdząc, że chłopak nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Mówiła takim tonem, jakby była o niego zazdrosna. Wyciągnęła jedną ze swoich laleczek i zaczęła wbijać w nią szpilki. Martwiło ją też to, że zaginęła laleczka Jurgity. Lukas widząc przejęcie dziewczyny postanowił na razie zostawić ten temat w spokoju i spróbować znaleźć i porozmawiać z chłopakiem gdy ten będzie sam. W przyczepie kolejny raz było gorąco, właściwie to tylko chłopakowi było ciepło. Angelika ponownie paradowała pół-naga po przyczepie, a nie trzeba się domyśleć co musiał czuć osiemnastolatek gdy musiał ją oglądać w takim stanie. Angelika było atrakcyjną dziewczyną, sama też pewnie specjalnie go kusiła, ciekawe jak długo tak wytrzyma. Jurgita zdawała się również lekko podniecona Angeliką, ale nie dawała po sobie tego poznać i leżała sobie na chłopaku co jakiś czas jęcząc by ten głaskał ją po główce. Co miał zrobić? To, że mógł normalnie spać nie oznaczało, że nagle się jej przeciwstawi. Sam na własne oczy widział przecież co zrobiła Dionowi, chociaż zastanawiało go to dlaczego stanęła w jego obronie. Popołudniu zrobiło się przyjemniej niż rano, więc niektórzy postanowili skorzystać i przedyskutować swoje strategie. Wojskowy udał się do szałasu Lukasa oraz Agathy, Juan został w dawnej kwaterze czerwonych. Przysiadł się do obecnych lokatorów, Agatha była jednak zbyt zajęta „dobijaniem” jednej ze swoich laleczek. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak się na kimś wyżywała, Lukas widząc co dziewczyna robi głaszcząc ją po ramieniu powoli zabrał jej laleczkę Drake’a. Chłopak aktualnie zwijał się z bólu w przyczepie, nawet Jurgita była zaskoczona, domyślała się co ma miejsce. Wojskowy powiedział, żeby skupić się na wyrzuceniu kogoś z trójki Drake, Jurgita i Angelika. Agatha nawet nie chciała słyszeć o pomyśle wyrzucania chłopaka, koniecznie chciała pozbyć się Jurgity. Lukas stonował trochę jej emocje, twierdząc, że musi sam wybadać intencje rudowłosej. Piers dodał również, że chłopak musi przekonać jakoś do siebie Juana, ponieważ ten niezbyt pali się na dołączanie do gotowych sojuszów. Detektyw kiwnął głową informując, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy. Agatha siedziała w nie najlepszym nastroju, Piers przykucnął przy niej twierdząc, żeby się nie zamartwiała i oszczędzała siły na wyzwanie. Drake tymczasem wyjątkowo sam z własnej woli poprosił Jurgitę by ta poszła z nim się przejść. Ruda słodycz była bardzo zaskoczona jego propozycją, ale skoro sarenka sama się produkuje to czemu by nie skorzystać? Poszli w przeciwnym kierunku od obozów, do bardziej zalesionej części wyspy. Gdy byli już dostatecznie daleko Jurgitka szarpnęła chłopaka za ramię. „Życie Ci niemiłe?” powiedziała „seksownym” tonem. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i zapytał dziewczynę w prost, dlaczego stanęła w jego obronie podczas jego konfrontacji z punkiem. Jurgita nieco zaskoczona zaśmiała się słodko, wieszając się na szyi swojego „chłopaka” i obejmując go. „Jeżeli ktoś ma Cię zabić, to mogę to być tylko Ja.” mruknęła mu do ucha pociągająco. Chłopak tego się kompletnie nie spodziewał. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się kpiąco z tego jak teraz wyglądał, no skamieniał. W tle oboje usłyszeli jak helikopter krążył nad wyspą, zbliżał się czas zadania. DreamKiller zjawił się przed finałową siódemką, Drake & Jurgita dołączyli razem do pozostałych spóźnieni, Agatha zacisnęła wściekła pięść, ruda pokazała jej język. Prowadzący pstryknął palcami, obok niego wylądowały trzy ogromne skrzynie. Większość osób odsunęła się odruchowo, Jurgita i Piers stali w miejscu. Skrzynie po chwili rozpadły się, a ku oczom wszystkich ukazały się… trzy wielkie roboty. Prowadzący oświadczył, że dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie walka robotów. Drużyna, której robot najdłużej wytrzyma na polu walki zdobędzie nietykalność. Podzielił finałową siódemkę na konkretne drużyny: Jurgita & Agatha, Lukas & Juan Alberto oraz Angelika, Drake & Piers. Nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni ze swoich partnerów, ale prowadzącego szczególnie to nie interesowało. Rzucił drużyn po jednym padzie dodając, że jeden steruje a pozostali muszą wcisnąć się w zbroję. Agatha nie miała kompletnie nic do gadania, Jurgita wręcz siłą wrzuciła ją do robota samemu biorąc pada do swoich łapek. Ich robot był cały różowy, Jurgita po chwilowej adaptacji ze swoją maszyną nauczyła się już jednego ciosu, który nazywał się „Kopanie po czole”. Nie muszę chyba mówić, kto na tym cierpiał? Oczywiście, robiła to „przypadkowo” gdyż „nie wiedziała” jak się tego używa. U chłopaków jeszcze nikt nie wskoczył w „srebrne ubranie”, Lukas starał się jakoś porozumieć z piłkarzem. Ostatni czarny robot, największy bo dwuosobowy został pomieszczony przez Drake’a oraz Angelikę. Dziewczyna postanowiła ściągnąć swoje ubrania, by czuć się bardziej „komfortowo”. Rany, kiedy te laski przestaną kusić biednego chłopaka? Siedział w robocie obok seksowniej dziewczyny bez ubrań, a bał się nawet spojrzeć by nie wyjść na zboczeńca. Piers bez problemu zajarzył sterowanie, byli gotowi do walki. Piloci zajęli podesty z których mieli kontrolować roboty. Prowadzący zatrąbił klaksonem obserwując walkę ze swojego helikoptera, niech zacznie się naparzanka. Roboty ustawiły się tworząc okrąg, nikt zbytnio nie spieszył się z zadaniem ciosu, każdy raczej wyczekiwał, aż przeciwnik wykona jakiś ruch. Sterująca robotem Jurgita stwierdziła, że nie będzie czekać i przypuściła atak na chłopaków. Lukas jako pilot czujnie uniknął ciosu wymierzonego przez białowłosą, kontrując łokciem w kręgosłup, musiało to Agathę zaboleć. Jurgita jednak nie postanowiła ustępować i podcięła robota chłopaków na ziemię, wskakując na niego i okładając go pięściami. Juan mimo iż miał zasłanianą twarz wielkimi rękami czuł, że dłużej mogą tak nie wytrzymać. Nagle za przed oboma robota pojawił się duży cień, wielki dwuosobowy robot złapał za głowę różowego robota dziewczyn i odrzucił do tyłu, zasłaniając zbierającego się blaszaka chłopaków. Wyglądało na to, że połączyli siły przeciwko Jurgicie, która jakoś szczególnie się tym nie przejmowała. Ruszyła z impetem na wielkiego robota, okrążając go co chwila. Podwójny może i był większy i silniejszy, ale zdecydowanie wolniejszy, przez co Jurgita i Agatha były nie do złapania. Różowy robot wskoczył im na plecy i zaczął wdzierać się do środka zdzierając blachę. Piers nawet jakby chciał, nie miał jak obronić się przed atakiem dziewczyn. Na ratunek ruszyli chłopacy, którzy już się „pozbierali”, ale w szamotaninie przypadkowo oberwali od Piersa i rozpadli się na kawałki. Lukas rzucił wściekły padem o ziemię, Jurgita wykorzystała moment nieuwagi chłopaków wbijając się do środka największego robota. Drake przerażony spoglądał, jak wielka mechaniczna ręką powoli wdziera się do środka, Angelika wskoczyła na chłopaka zasłaniając mu widok swoimi „walorami”. Robot dziewczyn przebił się do środka, wyciągnął ze środka Angelikę oraz Drake’a i odstawił ich na ziemi. Po chwili wskoczyła robotowi Piersa na głowę i dosłownie wykręciła mu ją. Robot padł, a dziewczyny zostały jedynymi ocalałymi na placu. Różowy robot trzymał w rękach głowę czarnego robota, Jurgita pokręciła kontrolerem, różowy robot zrobił zamach i rzucił głową w dawną twierdzę czerwonych. Rzuciła idealnie, twierdza rozpadła się na kawałki, robot zaczął tańczyć zwycięski taniec. Juan, który wyłonił się z gruzów srebrnego warknął patrząc na ich zniszczoną twierdzę. Podbiegł do niego Lukas i Piers chcący pomóc mu się wydostać, w międzyczasie Drake próbował ściągnąć z siebie Angelikę. Prowadzący ogłosił zwycięzców wyzwania, Agathę oraz Jurgitę. Piers miał pretensje o zniszczenie im miejsca do spania, ale DreamKiller puścił te uwagi przez uszy. Po wyzwaniu Piers oraz Juan stali przed swoją siedzibą, a właściwie tym co z niej zostało. Wściekły wojskowy kopnął kawałek drewna który napatoczył mu się pod nogami, piłkarz poklepał po plecach kolegę. Niespodziewanie w odwiedziny przyszli do nich Lukas oraz Agatha, którzy mieli ze sobą trochę owoców. Tak, nagroda Piersa też przepadła w ruinach twierdzy. Zaskoczeni chłopacy przyjęli podarunek, Juan podziękował osobiście Agathcie i Lukasowi. Wygląda na to, że piłkarz nabrał zaufania do sojuszników Piersa, ten mimo stracenia schronienia z uśmiechem spoglądał na ową sytuację. Pozostała czwórka zdecydowała się połączyć wspólnie siły, musieli wybrać kogo chcą wyeliminować, Drake’a czy Angelikę? W przyczepie tymczasem dziewczyny zgodnie uzgodniły na kogo będą głosowały, Drake oczywiście miał zagłosować tak jak one, potakiwał tylko głową popadając w coraz to większe załamanie. Cierpiał wewnętrznie, że nie może spotykać się z Agathą czy chociażby wyjaśnić wszystkiego Lukasowi. Angelika widząc kiepski nastrój chłopaka podeszła do niego i zaproponowała mu terapię „relaksacyjną”. Chłopak zaskoczony, jednocześnie przerażony spojrzał na Jurgitę, która tylko pogwizdywała sobie pod nosem i wyszła z przyczepy, zamek został przekręcony. Angelika uśmiechnęła się i wzięła się do „roboty”. Na ceremonii tak naprawdę tylko trzy osoby mogły być zagrożone. Bezpieczni po kolei byli: Jurgita oraz Agatha, za wygranie wyzwania, również Piers i Juan mogli czuć ulgę. Drake przełknął ślinę i spojrzał kątem oka na Agathę, która widząc jego spojrzenie odwróciła głowę jak typowa tsundere, zerknął na spokojnego Lukasa oraz Angelikę, która puściła mu oczko. Zrezygnowany chłopak spuścił głowę, jednak okazało się, że jest on bezpieczny. Zdziwiony usiadł w miejscu dla bezpiecznych osób, obok Jurgity oczywiście. Tym sposobem spokój Lukasa był uzasadniony, ponieważ tak jak zaplanowali wynikiem 4 do 3 z programem musiała pożegnać się Angelika. Dziewczyna wbrew wszystkiemu nie była zła, pożegnała się z każdym z osobna, z Jurgitką i Drakiem oczywiście bardziej „czule” i odchodząc pomachała wszystkim na pożegnanie. Następny Kategoria:Odcinki BvW